


Violin Concerto: I. 1726

by mm8



Series: MMoM [28]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, I'll Be in My Bunk, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2012, Morning Sex, Sherlock's Violin, Violinist Sherlock, the violin is sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up to the sound of Sherlock playing the violin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Violin Concerto: I. 1726

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mandatorily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandatorily/gifts).



John awoke to the sounds of a violin. His new flat mate had mentioned something about playing the violin, hadn't he?

The music sounded sweet yet somewhat sad. John hadn't heard of the piece before. However, he could tell that Sherlock was definitely good. 

John realized he had a morning erection.

Well, there was only one way to fix that.

He spit in his hand before stroking his cock in time as Sherlock's violin began to speed up in tempo. 

John closed his eyes. It wasn't his own hands pumping his cock, it was Sherlock; with his long pale skillful fingers and his deep baritone voice whispering filthy, _intelligent_ things in his ear to make him beg to come. No, Sherlock would draw it out. Make him last hours or even days before taking pity. Sherlock Holmes would be the best and _last_ lover John Watson would ever have.

As the crescendo rose, John came, clutching onto his bed sheets and curled his toes.

He breathed heavily when his afterglow hit. Sherlock's music was quiet now, reduced to a mere plucking of violin strings.

When he came down later, John had to retreat back to his bedroom when he noticed that Sherlock was completely nude, plucking absentmindedly on his violin.

He really didn't care that Sherlock had yelled after him, "Bored!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. If you see errors please let me know.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> If you are interested, you can listen to the piece that Sherlock is playing [here](http://youtu.be/iS8dLbOQXYw).


End file.
